The Object of Lust
by Something Warm
Summary: It starts with him helping her with her bikini - Gabe/Teddy. Warning: very M! Lemons!


"Come on kids, we are going to be late!" Bob Duncan yells, his arms full with swimming tools for Charlie. "The beach is really far and the sun isn't going to be hot for much longer."

At that moment, Amy walks in the living room holding a wailing Toby. "Honey, I think I have to breastfeed Toby."

"...Right now?"

"Yes, right now." Her tone held no room for arguments.

With a sigh, Bob shifted gears on focused on his kids. "Where's everyone?"

"PJ's tucking Charlie into her carseat, Teddy's up in her room and Gabe is in the kitchen." Amy answers.

Bob quickly calls out for Gabe, who comes strolling in with his face glued to his phone. "What do you want, dad?"

Immune to his rudeness, Bob simply responds, "Go get your sister and tell her we are leaving in five."

"...Why can't you do this yourself?"

"Gabe."

"Fine,"

xx

"Why the fuck do I have to call Teddy? Dad is such a lazy bastard." Gabe mumbled to himself as he went do to the basement and knocked firmly on Teddy's door.

"It's open!" Teddy shouts on the otherside. Gabe instantly pushes open the door and is greeted with the sight of his sister's backside, currently in her skimpy bathing suit - or well she had on the bottom portion and was currently trying to tie her top up.

The first thing he noticed was how long her legs were - and damn, she had a really great tan going on. Subconciously, Gabe roamed his eyes unshamefully over his sister's body, his eyes taking extra notice of her lucious curves.

"Hey mom can you- oh, hey Gabe." Teddy said after finally turning towards her brother. "What's up?"

Gabe cleared his throat, it felt tight for some reason. "...Uh, we're leaving in five so hurry up."

He didn't wait for her response before turning around and heading for the stairs, his mind oddly jumping back to the image of Teddy's creamy looking backside.

"Wait, Gabe!" Teddy's voice stopped him mid-step. Turning around, he was faced with her sheepish smile. "What?"

"Mind tying this for me?" She asked, indicating her bikini top.

He could've easily said no and gone back upstairs, and in fact he was going to. But for some reason, he grumbled a 'fine' the moment he opened his mouth and then his legs took him right next to Teddy.

"Thanks," She said affecionately, before turning around.

He pushed her gently onto the bed so that she was sitting with her back to him, since she was still taller than him.

Gabe lightly grazed the tips of his fingers over Teddy's back as he reached up to grab the strings from her. He didn't miss the way numerous amounts of goosebumps arose at the places his fingers touched. Nor the way her fingers felt slightly warm when he grabbed the bikini strings.

Silently, he tied the strings together, taking his time to make the perfect knot all the while subtly letting his skin come into contact with hers. For some reason he couldn't stop touching her.

He felt slightly dissappointed when he was finally finished with the knot. Without looking for anything specific, he raked his eyes tentively over her room before spotting a newly opened sunblock bottle on the table.

Without thinking, he said, "Want me to put sunblock on you?"

A shiver erupts from Teddy before she breathes out a shaky 'sure' at his question. He makes a grab at the sunblock and is halfway back to his previous position when Teddy dimly asks, "You mind closing the door? It's a bit cold in here,"

He doesn't even questions her and moves instantly to close the door. Gabe tries to hide his spark of glee as he closes the door from any prying eyes.

In a second, he's right next to Teddy - who moved to lay flat on her back - again, bottle already opened and the sunblock already being squirted into his hand. "Where do you want it?"

"Uh... Just do my back for now," He loves how she adds the 'for now' part. He didn't realize how much he's been itching to touch her beautiful back until his slaps his hands together, he gingerly rubs a generous amount all over her back, taking note of all her shivers.

It's so smooth and feels like the silk bedsheets that his parents own - so different from his own roughed up back, due to all the falls he's taken from years of pranking and skateboarding and just being a guy. He loves running his hands all over it and he keeps on doing it even when it's covered mostly with sunblock.

He greedily swipes his hand down lower Teddy's back everytime he comes around her ass, inching lower and lower to her round cheeks. He freezes momentarily though when the tips of his fingers go under her bikini, waiting for her to yell at him.

Instead, she only silently shivers and he takes that as an okay sign. He roughly states, "I'mma make sure you don't get tan-lines, kay?" before continuing to run his hand over her body.

He didn't realized how hard he was getting until he heard her squeak out a cute '...O-Okay,' and that was when he realized how fucked up he really is - getting hard from his big sister.

If he was a normal boy, he would've bolted out of there but since he's very accepting of his fucked-upness, he simply makes a move to swipe at her ass again.

He does this for five times, each time letting his hand travel deeper under her bikini, and each time finding pleasure for the little airy gasps coming out of Teddy's mouth. Finally, he throws caution to the wind and sticks both his palms under her bikini, cupping her very round ass cheeks.

She lets out a barely-audible moan when he starts to rub her cheeks over and over, never going back up to her back but staying right near the crack of her ass.

He briefly considers tearing her bikini down but dismisses the idea - too risky. Instead, he takes extra slow raking over her round ass, squeezing her cheeks every once in a while. He even manages to slipe a couple of fingers into her crack a few times, awe-struck that she hasn't kicked his ass for doing this yet.

He notices that she is however preoccupied with chewing the ends of her pillow to keep silent. It makes him more hard how her eyes are closed and she shivers even more everytime he grazes her crack. He toys with the idea of his cock grazing her ass crack, instead of his fingers. "Is this okay Teddy?"

"Ye-Yeah," She gasps out to him. Her face is too cute and he decides to just stick one of his hands into the crack of her ass, letting it stay there, engulfed by her warm cheeks.

Her cheeks feel amazing around his hand and it makes him grunt for a bit. He climbs onto the bed and half-straddles one of her legs, grinding his stiff cock onto her bare flesh.

He humps her leg and moves his fingers around the opening of her ass for a few minutes, until they're both huffing and groaning at the pleasure before moving closer to her ass, positioning his cock right on top of her ass.

By now, she's arching her back, pushing her ass back on his cock. He grabs at the forgotten sunblock and squirts it again on his hands before moving one hand back to her ass and the other under her top, cupping her right boob. He leans down and whispers into her ear, "I think you need some over here too,"

With that said, he starts thrusting his cock onto her ass, making the all-known thrusting motion he only wishes he can be doing right now to her pussy.

There he sats humping and grinding on his sister while he plays with her tits, his other moving to grab at her clit.

She starts to get wet real fast and it soaks through her black bikini. It's such a turn on to see how wet she is that he can't help but fumble his dick out of his swimming trunks, laying his hard flesh right under her soaked bikini, thrusting into the bed once again.

"Tedddyyy," he moans "look how hard you're making me,"

At his comment, Teddy starts to thrust back onto his dick, letting it slide easily through her thighs, doing the fucking motion. She makes a move to push him off and he's briefly shocked at her movements but is then estatic when she pulls her bikini down. She pulls him back to their previous position and they resume their grinding and humping, both moaning out of pure bliss when her slickness and his precum slides together perfectly, creating a perfect fucking rhythm.

They grind like that, with Gabe's hands gripping Teddy's hips to move faster and Teddy grabbing onto the covers as tight as she can. Teddy arches her back so much that they end up kneeling on the bed, doggy style.

"Gabe, Teddy it's time to leave!"

"We're almost done," Gabe shouts back before stuffing his fingers into Teddy's mouth, which she instantly sucks.

Gabe twitches for a few moments before spurting his cum all over Teddy's holes and bed, triggering her own release. They both collapse onto the bed, worn out but still Gabe slides his soft cock into her thighs a few more times, rubbing her over sensitive pussy again and again.

xx

Five minutes later, they arrived at the car, faces red.

"What took you so long?"


End file.
